Chara the Queen of Chocolate
by Kream45
Summary: Chara and Frisk go to a store to buy some delicious chocolate. However, Chara gets triggered for no reason and creates a scene, which makes Frisk very embarrassed. The police then arrives and something peculiar happens.


Frisk and Chara went to a store.

Frisk opened the door, so Chara could enter.

"What are you standing like that for?" Chara asked, "Just enter the store."

"You know, I wanted to be a gentleman and let you in first, but alright, whatever." Frisk sighed.

"I don't get it, just because I'm a girl?" Chara scratched her head.

"Umm, yes, that's what being gentleman is about. Being nice towards girls."

"Oh, then I guess I should enter the store first?"

"Yes…?"

"Oh, okay."

And then she ran into the store and knocked Frisk down on her way.

"HA! What a loser!" she laughed, "Gentlemen are extinct!"

Frisk rubbed his nose and got up. He entered the store and took a look around. There were many chocolates on the shelves, many kinds of lollipops and other delicious candies.

Chara approached the cashier.

"Hi there!" she said, "I would like some of those chocolate bars over there, and maybe a box of pralines?"

"Hello there, little girl!" the cashier-man said, "What chocolate do you want?"

"Maybe the white one with colorful candies inside?" Chara said.

"Oh, that's adorable!" the cashier said, "Here you go, little lady!"

The cashier grabbed the chocolate Chara wanted and put it on the counter.

"Who are you calling adorable?" Chara got mad, "I'm not a child you know?"

"Chara, don't be upset…" Frisk tried to calm her down, "Just take what else we need and let's go."

Chara then said what she wanted. Some more chocolate bars, some Lindt pralines, some Nutella and a couple of Mars bars.

"That would be $15."

Chara checked her pockets. They were empty.

"Umm, Frisk, remember when I told you to get money?"

"What?!" Frisk got angry, "I was the one who told YOU to get money!"

"Well, I forgot to take any money. Do you have any?"

"I do, but I won't give you any. You wanted to buy all this chocolate for yourself, why should I give you my money?"

The cashier then interrupted them.

"Young boy, it's not very nice of you. You should lend your girlfriend some money, it's not a big deal in a relationship."

Chara and Frisk got embarrassed.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Chara yelled, "We're not even friends, we just hang out together!"

"Sure, sure. You don't have to hide it, it's crystal clear that there's something between you two."

Chara got really angry. Frisk tried to hide his embarrassed face.

"Chara, just take my money, pay for the chocolate and we're off…" he told her.

"But it's not just about the chocolate now!" she stated, "This guy is making fun of me! He said I was your girlfriend and he called me adorable before!"

"Hey, I'm not making fun of anybody!" The cashier said, "Besides, you both are adorable. A pair of kid walking together into a store and buying a lot of chocolate…"

"I am NOT adorable, you sick pedo!" Chara said, "I'm 16 you know! So is Frisk!"

"Oh, then why are you both wearing such infantile oversized sweaters and shorts and…"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE TO WEAR THAT OK?! YOU FUCKER!"

"Chara, don't just call people fuckers!" Frisk told her, "You can get us in trouble!"

"Yeah? And what he's gonna do, call the police?"

Then a police car arrived. Four police officers got out of the car and entered the store.

"Who's causing trouble to you, sir?" one of the policemen asked the cashier.

"These two kids." He said, "They called me a fucker and they didn't want to pay for my chocolate."

"Hey what the fuck?!" Frisk got angry, "It was Chara who forgot to bring money, and she was the one who called this guy a fucker!"

"No I didn't, Frisk is lying!" Chara got nervous, "I just wanted some chocolate and the cashier was flirting with me!"

"He WHAT?!" The policemen aimed their guns at the cashier, "So he's a pedo, right?"

"No, he's not." Frisk said, "We're both 16, so that means Chara is in a legal age."

"Oh, okay." The policemen put out their guns and started unzipping their pants. "So this girl is in a legal age, right?"

"Yes, I am, so what?" Chara was confused.

Then, the policemen grabbed her and gangbanged her. The cashier joined them, too. Frisk was shocked for a moment but in the end he also fucked Chara.

The gangbang was several hours long and by the end of it, Chara was exhausted. But, the cashier was nice enough to give her the chocolate she wanted for free, so I guess you can say everything ended well, right?

 **THE END**


End file.
